With the development of new generations of mobile phones, mobile telephone service providers are now able to offer numerous services that enable users to exchange images or videos or to access services of the WAP or Internet type by way of their telephones.
In order to propose the best possible service to their clients, it is useful for these service providers to be able to test their network, so that they have indicators of the quality perceived by the users, especially when web pages or videos are displayed on the screen of the user's telephone. These indicators are for example the display time of an image on the screen, or the visual quality of that image.
At present, such tests are made “manually” by testing technicians equipped with standard mobile phones. This testing mode has numerous disadvantages, especially in terms of cost, but also in terms of the objectivity of the results.
Automatic testing methods for mobile telephones, especially applications executed on PC-type computers, but these methods allow testing only the modem functionality of the telephones, for example by measuring a number of packets exchanged or a response time. These quantitative measures cannot then be used to take into account the actual quality perceived by a user, for instance when he tries to access a web page.
To supplement these methods, automatic validation tools for mobile applications have been developed, but these tools are used to test the mobile phones themselves, not to test a communication network through which data sent by telephone pass. Hence the testing methods employed in these tools are dependent on the mobile phone used, and especially on the operating system installed on that phone. These tools thus cannot be used as such for testing a telecommunication network, because they were developed for only certain types of mobile phones and are not easily adaptable to other phones.
Furthermore, these validation tools are not generally integrated into the mobile phone itself, and thus they cannot be used permanently, since they are an annoyance to the users.